Farewell
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: 'Kali ini, benar-benar selamat tinggal.'-Shelkero oneshot. First fanfic in this fandom. RnR, please?


Perpisahan memang menyakitkan, terutama jika berpisah dengan orang yang disayang.

Namun perpisahan bukanlah akhir, melainkan awal sesuatu yang baru.

Memori yang menari tentang orang itu, bagaimanapun juga, adalah hal yang paling ingin kulupakan. Kenangan paling menyakitkan dalam hidup, namun juga manis di sisi lain. Seberapa kuat usahaku melupakannya, tetap saja berujung pada kegagalan. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya kembali ke sampingku—kembali berada di sisiku, walau dulu tidak selalu. Bukan hal yang mengherankan bagiku.

Dia 'kan sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Farewell**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Angst – Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T, sekedar jaga-jaga…

**Warning:** Timeline setelah Dirge of Cerberus, Shelkero (Shelke-Nero) sebagai _main pairing_, Shelke's P.O.V, dan mungkin ada _misstypo_. Mohon bantuannya, _minna-san_… #headbow

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix

**Oo—O—oO**

Seventh Heaven Bar adalah tempatku tinggal sekarang, bersama Tifa, Cloud, Denzel, dan juga Marlene. Terkadang Yuffie dan Vincent mampir ke mari—Yuffie untuk bercengkrama denganku dan Tifa atau bermain dengan Marlene dan Denzel, sedangkan Vincent karena ajakan (baca: paksaan) dari orang yang telah kusebutkan sebelumnya. Walau aku memilih untuk menyendiri di dalam kamar, terkadang Marlene memaksaku untuk ikut bermain dengannya dan Denzel di gereja tempat salah satu teman Cloud yang sudah meninggal tinggal. Merangkai bunga, atau apapun itu.

Dan, ketika aku melangkah keluar dari bar, aku merasa seperti melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak mungkin berada di dunia ini.

Seseorang yang seharusnya sudah tiada sekarang.

Seseorang yang pernah kucintai, namun dia tidak mengetahui hal itu—singkatnya, cinta sepihak yang menyedihkan.

…Nero.

**#**

"Shelke~! Ayo temani aku ke Gereja Aerith lagi! Denzel masih ada di bumi perkemahan sampai minggu depan, dan aku takut pergi sendirian!"

"Tapi ini 'kan sudah malam, Marlene…" jawabku lemas. Dibangunkan pada saat bulan sedang bersinar terang pada pukul dua belas malam sama sekali bukanlah hal yang kusukai. Tumben saja Marlene masih bangun pada jam seperti ini, biasanya 'kan dia sudah disuruh Tifa untuk masuk kamar dan terbuai alam mimpi sepertiku tadi… Lagipula, untuk apa dia ke tempat itu malam-malam? Kenapa Tifa tidak marah?

"Aku takut berada di rumaaah! Kamarku mendadak jadi gelap sekali, dan Tifa juga sedang keluar dengan Yuffie! Ayo mengungsi ke sana, Shelkeee!" rengeknya padaku.

Alisku bertautan. /_Jadi itu alasan kenapa Marlene masih terjaga sampai sekarang?_/ Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan, dan benar saja—lampu kamar jadi lebih remang-remang daripada biasanya, dan bulan kini sudah bersembunyi di balik awan. Namun bukan itu penyebab kegelapan menyeramkan ini. Perasaan ini… Perasaan dimana ketakutan mendominasi pikiranmu dan membuatmu tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih…

Mataku membulat lebar ketika menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

/_Tidak salah lagi—pasti dia!_/ Ya, pasti dia. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukan trik kegelapan sampai jadi seperti ini.

Hanya dia yang kukenal yang mampu mengendalikan kegelapan seumur hidupku.

"Ayo pergi, Marlene—di sini sudah tidak aman lagi. Apa kau sudah menelepon Tifa atau Cloud?" Marlene mengangguk, sebelum meneruskan, "Tapi sambungannya terputus mendadak saat aku sudah mendengar suara mereka. Saat kuperiksa, pulsanya masih ada, tapi jaringannya mendadak menghilang…"

Ah, ya. Benar-benar orang itu.

"…ayo pergi dari sini secepatnya, Marlene."

"Um!" Ia mengangguk semangat, lalu menggenggam tanganku dan kami pun melangkah pergi secepat yang kami bisa menuju katedral tempat Aerith tinggal dulu.

Samar-samar, saat aku melirik ke belakang setelah keluar dari Seventh Heaven Bar bersama Marlene, aku melihat sosok'nya' tengah berdiri di belakang sana—tepat dimana bayanganku berada. Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Setelah aku mengerjapkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa yang kulihat bukanlah ilusi semata…

…ia menghilang.

Nero menghilang, lagi…

**.**

**.**

"Ti-faaaa!"

Cloud melemparkan pandangan heran padaku saat Marlene memeluk Tifa dengan tubuh gemetaran. Dan aku hanya memeluk diriku sendiri, berusaha menyamankan diri dengan suasana malam hari di Katedral Aerith yang biasanya hanya kukunjungi pada siang hari ini.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kemari pada malam hari?" tanya Tifa pada Marlene. "Tadi kamarku dan Shelke tiba-tiba jadi gelaaaap sekali! Dan saat kami sudah agak jauh dari bar, ada orang asing berpenampilan serba hitam berdiri di depan pintu bar—tapi wajahnya enggak kelihatan gara-gara gelap banget!"

…jadi bukan hanya aku yang melihatnya, eh?

Vincent segera menatapku—walau hanya dari sudut matanya. "Apa mungkin…"

Aku menghela napas pelan, berusaha untuk menahan diri agar air mata menyebalkan itu tidak menggenang di mataku.

"Ya… Tidak salah lagi."

Tidak salah lagi—itu memang Nero.

**#**

Setelah hari itu, aku merasa seperti diawasi—baik ketika aku sedang berada di keramaian atau menyendiri di kamarku di Seventh Heaven Bar. Seseorang terasa seperti sedang menatapku tajam dari kejauhan, tersembunyi di antara hiruk pikuk Midgar di luar kamar. Seperti sedang menunggu waktu untuk melakukan sesuatu…

…seperti sedang berusaha untuk menemuiku tanpa perlu diketahui oleh siapapun…

Sebenarnya apa maunya?

**#**

Sesuai ucapan yang tidak bisa disebut nasehat dari Vincent entah kapan, aku berada di lapangan luas tandus di ujung kota Midgar pada malam hari. Duduk sendirian sambil menyender pada bebatuan besar yang tentunya tidak bisa dibilang empuk sambil memeluk lutut dan menatap bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam…

Sepi, sunyi…

Semua ini mengingatkanku pada keadaan di Underground, dulu…

"Kenapa kau masih 'ada', Nero?"

Walaupun tidak ada jawaban, aku yakin kalau ia sedang berada di sebelahku—berdiri menyandar di bebatuan tempatku bersandar, dengan kepala mendangak untuk ikut menatap langit malam bertabur bintang berkilauan di atas sana dengan mata merahnya yang menyala mengerikan.

"Bukannya…" Jeda sebentar, napasku tertahan. Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapanku yang selanjutnya. Air mataku mengancam akan turun jika aku melakukannya—dan aku melakukannya: mengucapkan apa yang paling kubenci untuk diucapkan, "…kau sudah meninggal?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Sambil memanfaatkan kesunyian yang menyesakkan ini, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi untuk menahan air mata yang akan menggenang di mataku. Saat kupikir aku berbicara sendirian bagai orang gila, sebuah suara yang lama tidak terdengar olehku pun menyahuti pertanyaanku barusan.

Suara yang sangat ingin kudengar dan kulupakan seumur hidupku.

"Benar."

Suara Nero the Sable, orang yang paling kucintai sejak dulu setelah Kakakku.

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?"

'Srak-srak'—suara sayap mekanik buatan ilmuwan menyebalkan yang dimiliki oleh Nero bergesekan dengan batu tempatku bersandar. Ada kemungkinan ia sedang berjalan menjauhi atau mendekatiku—yang terakhir terdengar seperti kemustahilan.

Namun itu terjadi.

"Untuk salam perpisahan, mungkin?" Suara 'duk' yang terdengar tepat di sebelahku menandakan kalau ia sudah berada di sini—duduk di sebelahku, dengan kaki terlipat dan bertopang dagu. Sangat bukan karakternya.

"Salam perpisahan…?" /Apa _kepalamu terbentur sebelum kau tewas, Nero?_/ Itulah yang ingin kuucapkan, namun kupendam dalam-dalam. Sebagai gantinya, aku menghela napas pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihatku?"

/_Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu pergi lagi._/

"Apa kau membenciku?"

/_Aku sangat__, sangat, sangat__ menyukaimu, kau tahu?_/

"…lihat aku, Shelke."

/_Tidak—aku tidak sanggup—jangan paksa aku…_/ Isak tangis berkhianat, keluar saat aku tidak ingin ia terdengar. Bahuku bergetar, alisku bertautan, dan air mata sudah mengalir ke pipi. Kepala kutundukkan agar ia tidak bisa melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini; saat dimana aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan daripada biasanya. Keadaan yang menyebalkan, keadaan yang kubenci.

"Shelke."

Mataku bertatapan dengan mata merah menyalanya setelah tangannya (yang kulihat sudah terbebas dari sesuatu yang mengikatnya) memaksaku untuk melihatnya. Semua yang menutupi wajahnya sudah hilang, hingga wajah pucatnya yang selalu ingin kulihat lagi (lagi, lagi, dan lagi tanpa bosan) terekspos dengan jelas. Ekspresinyalah yang membuatku terkejut.

Ekspresi yang biasanya hanya ia tunjukkan pada Weiss; lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau menangis?" bisiknya lembut. Tentu saja aku sedang menangis—melihatnya duduk di sebelahku, menatapku lembut, tersenyum tipis padaku… Aku tidak ingin melupakannya… Aku ingin selalu mengingatnya, melihatnya tanpa henti…

Aku ingin selalu berada di sebelahmu, selamanya…

Namun tentu saja, aku tidak bisa.

"Aku benci bermimpi seperti ini." /_Ya, ini pasti mimpi—mimpi dimana __kau__ berada di sebelahku, dan akan meninggalkanku ketika aku terbangun._/

"Setiap kali aku bermimpi seperti ini, aku pasti menangis ketika aku terbangun." /_Menangis karena aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu di dunia nyata, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya._/

"Aku benci ketika kau meninggalkanku sendirian."

Ekspresinya masih belum berubah.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi."

Dan aku mengatakannya—mengatakan hal yang kupendam selama ini, hingga membuat mata merah itu melebar dalam keterkejutan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Nero."

Kembali kesunyian datang tanpa ijin. Menyeruak seenaknya sendiri, menyelimuti tanah tandus ini hingga tak ada yang bersuara.

Bulan kembali tertutupi awan, bintang mulai meredup.

"Shelke…" Suaranya lembut, membuatku merasa nyaman. Mataku perlahan tertutup, semua mulai terlihat gelap. Perlahan tetapi pasti, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum lebar.

Senyuman yang membuat tangisanku semakin deras, karena aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Aku…" Suaranya mulai menghilang, tertelan kegelapan. Aku kehilangan kesadaran, namun tidak sebelum aku mendengar lanjutan dari ucapannya yang membuatku senang.

"…juga menyukaimu."

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di atas kasurku lagi—dikelilingi oleh orang yang tinggal bersamaku (Cloud, Marlene, Tifa, Yuffie yang belum pulang ke Wutai—tanpa Vincent yang menghilang entah ke mana) serta air mata yang mengalir deras ke bantalku yang basah.

Tuh, 'kan? Aku sedang bermimpi…

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shelke?" tanya Marlene. Ia terlihat khawatir. Jemari mungilnya menggenggam erat tanganku, hingga membuatku tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa…"

Dusta lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Kebohongan yang sangat jelas terlihat oleh mata Vincent jika ia berada di sini.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir, ya?"

Yuffie menghela napas lega, lalu tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Hari sudah pagi, ayo bermain lagi!" ajaknya riang. Marlene mengiyakan, Tifa tersenyum geli. Cloud langsung kabur keluar kamar sebelum Yuffie sempat memaksanya untuk ikut bermain petak umpet bersama kami, hingga Yuffie memasang wajah cemberut dan aku tertawa pelan.

Kulihat keluar jendela diam-diam saat mereka keluar dari kamarku, lalu tersenyum perih ketika mengingat kembali mimpiku tadi malam.

"Nero…"

Setelah menyebutkan nama itu, aku turun dari ranjang—bersiap untuk bermain bersama yang lain, menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa sambil berusaha melupakan semua harapan mustahil itu.

**.**

Matahari bersinar cerah ketika aku keluar dari bar, berlari kecil menghampiri Yuffie dan Marlene yang melambaikan tangan di kejauhan. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh ke belakang, ke arah orang yang lalu lalang di jalanan—berharap kalau dia akan ada di sana, bersandar di salah satu tiang dan mengawasiku seperti biasanya.

Dan, seperti biasa juga, hal itu hanyalah harapan yang mustahil untuk dikabulkan.

Setelah Yuffie meneriakkan namaku lagi, aku kembali berlari menuju tempat mereka berada sambil tersenyum pahit dalam hati.

Kali ini, benar-benar selamat tinggal.

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**The End.**_

**A/N: **Unn, apakah sudah kerasa angst-nya? #ngeliatatas Ini fic pertama saia di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya… #headbows Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, boleh saia minta reviewnya? #ngarep #jitaked


End file.
